


Bertemu Mantan dan Kembali Jatuh Cinta

by kanabee



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Romance, Shounen-ai, narusai - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 18:30:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13863483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanabee/pseuds/kanabee
Summary: Naruto dan mantannya- Sai





	Bertemu Mantan dan Kembali Jatuh Cinta

Bertemu Mantan dan Kembali Jatuh Cinta

Oryza Scarlett

Naruto milik Masashi Kisimoto

NaruSai

.

.

Perjalanan bisnis kali ini tidak memakan waktu yang lama. Masih ada satu hari lagi yang bisa kunikmati di kota kecil ini. pagi-pagi aku bangun dan sarapan sajian yang telah dipersiapan oleh layanan penginapan. Seluruh menu khas di atas meja aku santap hingga tandas, salah satu upayaku untuk merasai kota ini lebih dalam. Lalu aku mengirim pesan kepada kekasihku di Tokyo, secara tersirat memintanya untuk tidak menghubungiku. Aku akan pelesir seorang diri. Sepenuhnya menjadikan hari ini ‘me time’.

Aku hanya berjalan kaki dan mendedikasikn diriku menjadi seorang observant. Tidak ada kamera, tidak ada ponsel, dan tidak ada pikiran orang rumah atau pekerjaan. Aku memperhatikan etalase yang memamerkan manekin-manekin cantik dengan busana terkininya. Atau jajaran pohon evergreen yang berbaris di sisi trotoar. Bangunannya, orang-orangnya, seolah seluruh detail kota tak akan luput dari pengamatan mata biruku. 

Tengah hari menuju sore, kakiku berjalan di pusat kota dekat stasiun. Dari jauh aku melihat beberapa pelukis jalanan menorehkan kuasnya pada kanvas persegi. Beberapa karya juga terdisplay di sana. Aku memutuskan mendekat, untuk sekedar melihat-lihat. Dan di sanalah aku melihat sosok yang familier. Sekali lihat aku langsung mengenalinya. 

Sebelum benar-benar menyapanya, aku berbelok ke vending mesin. Memasukkan uang kertas dan memilih dua kopi dingin. Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama, dua minuman kaleng jatuh dan aku membungkuk untuk mengambilnya.

Langkahku cepat, seolah ingin sesegera mungkin menyalaminya. Tapi aku bergeming dan menjaga jarak beberapa meter darinya. Permukaan kaleng mengembun, membasahi telapak tangan, rasanya dingin dan aku tidak memedulikannya. Selain itu, aku sepertinya harus menata hati terlebih dahulu. Dia seseorang dari masa lalu yang tanpa kabar hampir 7 tahun lamanya. 

Kuas itu dengan lembut menggores permukaan kanvas. Tangan pucat begitu mahir dan luwesnya bergerak menghasilkan karya. Bisa saja aku langsung memanggil namanya dan mendapat perhatian sang pelukis, tapi aku memilih mengamati. Seberapa besar pemuda itu berbeda sejak terkahir kali kami bertemu? 

“Hai.”

Mungkin setengah jam aku berdiri diam sebelum menyapa. Tangan sang pelukis berhenti dan dia menoleh ke sumber suara, kepadaku. Aku tersenyum lebar yang mungkin hampir menunjukkan seluruh deretan gigiku. Namun tidak ada ekspresi berarti darinya.

“Hello, Naruto-kun,” balasnya dengan senyum spontan yang membuat matanya menyipit hingga melengkung. Setelahnya, dia kembali fokus pada kanvas di depannya. Sepenuhnya mangabaikan keberadaanku.

Dahiku berkedut karena merasa sedikit tersinggung. Ya sedikit, karena dia memang seperti itu, pintar membuatku darah tinggi dengan tindakan-tindakan kecilnya yang menyebalkan. Aku cukup lama mengenalnya dan sudah sedikit terbiasa. 

“Besok aku sudah balik ke Tokyo, kamu enggak mau mengajakku jalan melihat-lihat kota kecil ini? aku punya kopi dingin untuk kita habiskan.”

Aku tidak suka diabaikan. Setelah mengatakannya, aku menunggu jawaban dengan tidak sabaran. Tapi dia tetap sibuk dengan kuasnya. Sialan. 

“Hn, tunggu aku di sana,tiga puluh menit lagi aku akan mengemasi barang-barangku.” 

Lima menit aku menunggu kalimat itu keluar dari mulutnya. Dia tadi menunjuk bangku di bawah pohon rindang tidak jauh dari tempat kami berdiri. Aku mengiyakan dan langsung berpindah tempat. 

.

.

“Apa kopinya masih dingin?”

Kepalaku mendongak dan mendapati dia yang berdiri menjulang. Aku sesaat membeku ketika abs perutnya hanya berjarak sekian senti dari wajahku. Dia semakin eksentrik dengan atasan yang hanya menutupi dada dan lengannya, memamerkan otot perut dengan kulit putih kepucatan. Kedua bahunya memanggul ransel hitam yang mungkin penuh dengan alat lukisnya.

Mataku bergulir ke atas. Wajah itu masih menatapku tanpa ekspresi. Rambut hitam pendeknya bergerak tertiup angin. Aku baru melihatnya kali ini, telinga kirinya yang dipasangi pierching perak. 

“Aku tidak yakin.”

Aku bangkit dan melempar kaleng kopi. Dia menangkapnya dengan sigap. Mataku menyorotinya dengan pertanyaan non verbal. Hendak kemana kita?

“Ada danau di dekat sini.”

Kami berjalan dalam keheningan. Dia membuka kaleng dan perlahan menyesap cairan hitam itu. Aku hanya mengamati dari sudut mata. 

Danau di bawah kami berkemilau diterpa cahaya sore. Dia membawaku menepi ke pinggir pagar taman, tidak benar-benar dekat danau. Posisi yang lebih tinggi membuat kami bisa leluasa menikmati pemandangan taman dan danau yang ada di bawah. Tadi aku sempat ke danau kecil itu, melihat beberapa pria paruh baya memancing dengan kusyuk. Tapi point of view dari tempatku berdiri sekarang adalah yang terbaik. Dia selalu peka menemukan sudut yang berbeda untuk melihat.

“Lama tidak mendengar kabarmu, kamu seperti benar-benar menghilang.”

Setelah mengucapkannya, aku bergerak miring dan menumpukan sebagian badanku pada pagar besi. Dia masih diam menerawang. Kepalanya sulit sekali ditebak. Aku menunggunya bersuara sambil menerka-nerka. 

“Tentu saja dickless! Seniman jalanan tidak mempunyai alamat tetap.”

Aku sejenak terpana. Entah karena senyum melengkung atau sebuah kalimat ejekan. Lalu aku   
terkekeh, “Aku kangen sapaan itu.”

“Jadi gimana kabarmu? aku masih mau jadi model lukisanmu ngomong-ngomong.”

“Objekku bukan lagi manusia, aku lebih tertarik pada absurdinisme dan abstraknisme.”

Dahiku mengernyit mendengar istilah yang dia gunakan. Seringai keluar dari bibir pucatnya, entah untuk mencemoohku atau kalimatnya sendiri.

Dia melanjutkan, “kamu jadi modelku sudah cerita lama, kalaupun ingin aku akan cari yang lain.”

Aku membuang napas kasar, berpura-pura tersakiti oleh kalimatnya.

“Aku sedih mendengarnya, pasti orangnya yang spesial. Kamu sudah punya seorang spesial?”

Alisnya naik sedikit, ia menolehkan mukanya untuk menghadapku. 

“Kenapa bertanya seperti itu?”

“Hanya penasaran.”

“Aku sudah memutuskan untuk tidak lagi mempunyai ikatan dengan orang lain.”

Pernyataannya membuatku tidak nyaman. Apakah dia selalu sendiri? Tidakkah dia merasa kesepian? Ah! Kenapa juga aku harus sekhawatir ini. 

“Sangat Sai sekali, penyendiri dan suram,” kataku sambil tergelak.

“Setidaknya aku sekarang bahagia.”

Aku berhenti dari tawaku dan memandangi rupanya. Apa dia menyindirku? Sekarang dia bahagia, memangnya dulu enggak? aku merasa tercubit. Mulutku membuka tapi suaraku kembali tertelan. Tidak tahu harus menanggapi seperti apa.

“Ya, tentu sekarang aku bahagia, tidak ada lagi yang mengekangku, aku bebas, dan itu hal penting untuk seorang seniman dan hidup itu sendiri,” lanjutnya. 

“Kamu ingin bahas masa lalu?”

Aku mengeluarkan rokok dan menyalakannya dengan pemantik. Kopiku telah habis, dan kaleng kosong aku letakkan di permukaan pagar yang lebar. Sekilas aku melihatnya terdiam kosong menatapku. Aku yang seorang perokok adalah hal baru baginya. Segera kuhisap rokok berfilter putih itu untuk menutupi kecanggunganku. Aku embuskan perlahan asap melalui hidung dan dan mulutku, sedikit membuat rileks. Di belakang kami berlarian anjing-anjing yang saling berkejaran sambil menggonggong. Dan di hadapan kami sinar yang memantul di permukaan danau perlahan meredup.

“Kamu seperti pekerja kantoran yang depresi, tipikal laki-laki metro.”

“Kenapa begitu?” sahutku penasaran. Wajahku tidak sekusut itu untuk dikenali sebagai pria depresi. Telunjuknya mengarah pada rokok di sela jariku dan ke atas untuk menunjuk wajahku.

“Pria perokok dengan kantung mata yang menghitam. Perutmu saja yang belum membuncit karena alkohol.”

Tertawaku lepas. Pria ini benar-benar. “Kuakui tiga hari ini aku begadang, tapi kantung mata bukan indikasi ketidakbahagiaan Sai.”

Ada letupan-letupan aneh saat kusebut namanya. Lalu aku mengangkat rokok di tangan sebagai gestur, “dan ini, hanya sesekali. Kamu mungkin juga butuh.”

“Aku sih enggak sudi numpuk racun dalam tubuh.” Dia mengibas-ngibaskan tangan.

“Mungkin kamu butuh pendamping, biar ada yang mengurusimu. Kalau di buku bilang, persentase tinggi untuk hidup ideal atau bahagia ketika kamu mempunyai pasangan.”

“Padahal kamu yang jomblo, tapi lagakmu sudah kayak pro,” kataku sedikit mengejek dengan cengiran.

“Jadi, kamu sudah punya pacar?”

Huh? Dia seperti cemburu. Telingaku mendengar nadanya mengandung kekecewaan, sedikit agak sendu. Mungkin hanya perasaanku. Tapi pemikiran itu sulit diabaikan. Sedikit banyak mempengaruhi perasaanku. Aku kembali menghisap rokok dalam.

“Ya, aku punya pacar, dia mencintaiku.”

“Apa kamu mencintainya?”

Refleks kepalaku menoleh dan mendapati sorot matanya lurus menatapku. Tapi detik itu juga dia membuang muka dan meminum kopinya dalam tegukan besar. Aku tau dia kelepasan dan sekarang tengah berusaha menyembunyikannya. Aku mengulum senyum akan tingkah menggemaskan itu, di samping merasa bahagia. 

Tidak ada yang lebih sialan dari hari ini. Setelah bertahun tidak saling berkabar. Setelah perasaan terkikis dan hilang oleh waktu. Hanya butuh hitungan menit dalam reunian tidak disengaja, segala endapan perasaan yang berkerak perlahan melumer dan menguar begitu saja. Aku tidak menyukai aroma ini.

“Sudah makan? Mau makan sore menjelang malam bersamaku?” aku mengalihkan topik. Tidak gentle sama sekali.

“Tidak, aku harus pergi sebelum matahari hilang. Makan bareng, huh? Picisan sekali. Harusnya kalau ingin bersamaku lebih lama, tawari aku berbelanja di toko perlengkapan seni di ujung jalan sana, mungkin aku bisa mempertimbangkannya.”

Dan dia mengeluarkan senyum khasnya. Aku tidak menyukai senyum itu saat dia menunjukkannya setelah mengolokku. 

Aku mendengus lalu mataku mengerling, “dan sebentar lagi matahari tenggelam.”

Tidak ada jawaban. Dia menurunkan ranselnya dan mengambil sesuatu dalam.

“Untukmu,” katanya sambil menyodorkan sebuah gulungan.

Alisku bertaut dan tanganku terjulur menerimanya. “Apa ini?”

“Jangan dibuka sekarang,” larangnya.

Wajahku bertanya-tanya penasaran sambil menimbang-nimbang gulungan itu dan dia menikmati ekspresiku.

“Aku pergi, terima kasih untuk kopinya.”

Setelah mengucapkannya, dia berbalik menghadapkan punggungnya di depanku, dan aku tak kuasa untuk menahan bahkan untuk sekedar membalas ucapan selamat tinggal. Seperti masa lalu, saat terkahir kami bersama.

Aku tersenyum dan mendengus lagi. Mungkin ini memang yang terbaik untukku dan dia. Masing-masing berjalan dan menempuh jalur yang berbeda. Perasaan dua manusia terlalu kecil dibandingkan serangkaian takdir kehidupan.

Aku memutuskan menghabiskan rokokku dan pergi ke pinggiran danau. Di pinggir danau sepi karena petang semakin merayap keluar. Dalam remang senja, aku membuka gulungan itu yang ternyata sebuah lukisan.

Senyumku sangat lebar. Aku kembali menutup gulungan itu dan tanganku merambat ke dada bagian kiri.

Sialan! Jantung berhentilah bertalu-talu!

 

END


End file.
